Greirat z Osady Nieumarłych
Greirat z Osady Nieumarłych – postać z gry Dark Souls III. Położenie Znaleźć go można uwięzionego w celi, w Wysokiej Ścianie Lothric. Znajduje się poniżej ogniska w wieży na ścianie. Będąc przy ognisku, zejdź na dół do pokoju z rycerzem Lothric i z zabójcą. Zejdź na dół jeszcze raz, a potem zejdź po drabinie. Przejdź przez trzy pokoje, a następnie na dół i w prawo. Cela Greirata będzie znajdowała się na dole. Do otwarcia jego celi wymagany jest klucz, który można znaleźć w pomieszczeniu z eksplodującymi beczułkami oraz z kilkoma wielkimi żołnierzami i zagłodzonymi psami, pod dachem z człowieczą ropą. Będąc na dachu, zejdź po drabinie po prawej stronie, odwróć się i wejdź do środka budynku. Przejdź przez ten obszar i dwa stopnie schodów, aż dotrzesz do dużego pomieszczenia, w którym znajduje się fragment estusa, leżący na kowadle. Klucz znajduje się w rogu pokoju, na dole schodów strzeżonych przez psa. Po uwolnieniu Greirata, przeniesie się on do Kapliczki Zjednoczenia i będzie siedział obok schodów, na lewo od kuźni Adre'a. Rola w grze Gdy Greirat podziękuje Nierozpalonemu za uwolnienie, poprosi go o jedną przysługę; złodziej przekazuje graczowi sygnet błękitnego łzokamienia ale pod warunkiem, że bohater podaruje go kobiecie o imieniu Loretta, która mieszka w Osadzie Nieumarłych. Następnie Greirat przenosi się do Kapliczki Zjednoczenia, gdzie będzie miał na sprzedaż różne przedmioty. Na jednym z ciał zwisających w pierwszym, trzypiętrowym budynku w Osadzie Nieumarłych znajduje się kość Loretty. Ciało można zrzucić na ziemię atakując je lub trafiając dowolnym pociskiem. Gdy gracz zabierze kość i odda ją Greiratowi, ten pozwoli mu zachować pierścień, jako nagrodę. Po tym, usługi Greirata staną się chwilowo niedostępne, ponieważ będzie rozpaczał nad stratą Loretty. Po załadowaniu lokacji i przy ponownej próbie interakcji, gracz nauczy się gestu "Zwinięcie w kłębek". Należy potem jeszcze raz załadować lokację, aby Greirat powrócił do normalnego stanu. Podczas kolejnej rozmowy zapyta on gracza, czy chciałby, aby Greirat wykorzystał swoje umiejętności złodziejskie w celu okradania różnych miejsc. Przyjęcie jego oferty spowoduje zniknięcie postaci na jakiś czas, dopóki nie zostanie pokonany boss. Po powrocie, zapas jego towarów wzrośnie. Podczas pierwszej wyprawy, Greirat zawsze wraca bezpiecznie. Gdy gracz przejdzie przez barierę w Irithyllu i wróci do Kapliczki Zjednoczenia, aby porozmawiać z Greiratem, ten zapyta, czy chcemy, aby on splądrował Irithyll. Zginie tam, jeśli nie zostaną spełnione określone warunki: # Jeśli gracz w tym samym momencie wykonuje wątek Siegwarda, będzie miał szansę uratować Greirata, jeśli przekaże rycerzowi jego pancerz w Katedrze Głębin. Nie trzeba przechodzić przez Irithyll, ani rozmawiać z Siegwardem w kuchni, aby wątek Greirata posunął się pomyślnie. Wystarczy przekazanie mu zbroi. Dopóki gracz nie wejdzie do Lochów Irithyllu, aby kontynuować wątek Siegwarda, Greirat wróci bezpiecznie do Kapliczki Zjednoczenia. # Gdy Greirat opuści Kapliczkę Zjednoczenia, gracz może powiedzieć Niezłomnemu Łacie o jego położeniu, pod warunkiem, że Łata nadal ma przy sobie cały zestaw z Catariny, który można u niego kupić. Łata następnie zniknie, aby uratować swojego znajomego. Aby aktywować akcję ratunkową, trzeba przynajmniej raz załadować ponownie lokację, a Łaty powinno wtedy nie być. W tym momencie, gracz musi pokonać bossa, aby Greirat wrócił bezpiecznie. Pierwsi trzej bossowie, potrzebni do osiągnięcia celu to: toczony przez klątwę drzewiec, Stary Król Demonów i Pontyfik Sulyvahn. Jeśli Greirat umrze podczas tej części zadania, gracz może zabrać popioły z jego ciała, znajdującego się w pomieszczeniu pełnym kanałowych stonóg. Przekazanie popiołów opiekunce kapliczki, umożliwi kupienie u niej nie tylko towarów, które Greirat sprzedawał początkowo, ale też i takich, które miałby gdyby powrócił żywy. Gdy gracz dotrze do Zamku Lothric i wróci do Kapliczki Zjednoczenia, aby porozmawiać z Greiratem, ten zapyta, czy chcemy, aby on splądrował to miejsce. W tej części zadania nie ma możliwości uratowania go, jeśli się go wyśle na rabunek. Jeśli chcemy go utrzymać przy życiu, trzeba odrzucić jego prośbę. Jednak wysłanie go ostatecznie kończy jego wątek. Po odnalezieniu jego popiołów, można je przekazać opiekunce kapliczki, a do jej magazynu zostaną przekazane nowe przedmioty. Zwłoki Greirata znajdują się na dachach Wielkich Archiwów, obok pierwszego gargulca, jakiego gracz tam spotyka. Na półce znajdzie się mała przerwa, w której gracz może zejść na niższy poziom, nie ostrzegając żadnego z wrogów. Następnie trzeba iść dalej naprzód, gdzie będzie znajdował się sąsiedni dach. Należy przeskoczyć na drugą stronę, gdzie będą się znajdować popioły Greirata, a także trzy łuski tytanitu. Ciekawostki * Niewykorzystane dialogi w grze sugerują, że pierwotnie Greirat mógł zostać uratowany przez Anri z Astory, prawdopodobnie podczas swojej drugiej wyprawy, jako alternatywa dla Łaty i Siegwarda. Galeria Plik:Greirat 2.png|Zwłoki Greirata w Wielkich Archiwach, pod koniec jego wątku. en:Greirat of the Undead Settlement Kategoria:Postacie w Dark Souls III Kategoria:Kupcy w Dark Souls III